


Listen to Your elders Derek

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [131]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The strange werewolf with all the different shades of greys in his perhaps once upon a time dark colored hair lunges at Stiles who continues to lack a flight instinct, Derek screams for Stiles to run while trying to move but everything from the waist down is useless so he’s left to drag his body towards the stupid human with his aching arms, but the werewolf doesn’t tip Stiles’ throat out or breaks any of the fragile bones hiding beneath the pale skin that in the light of the moon glow what the werewolf does is pull Stiles closer before cupping the back of Stiles neck and slipping a clawed hand to rest against Stiles’ lower back. Derek can’t stop the growl that breaks free from him as the strange werewolf dives in for an unexpected kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen to Your elders Derek

**Author's Note:**

> So as you may already have guessed it 15 Minutes is back again with little stories to annoy or entertain you. But let’s get to it, shall we, because I’ve got a mountain of stories to write if I want to get free of my burden. So my Ultimate-Umbrella asked for a fic where Stiles and Derek get into a bit of trouble but are saved by someone who sort of opens Derek’s as well as Stiles’ eyes to a future as a couple, she also wanted for Stiles to cry in this fic for some reason and don’t ask me why.

It all happened so fast that Derek is certain it’s all just a horrible nightmare that will end at any minute, because that’s what all of this just has to be a horrible deranged nightmare that he’s dreamt-up instead of going out into the forest to help prove Stiles wrong in his ridiculous theory that it’s a troll that’s been eating various different forest creatures as well as a couple of hikers and a couple of stray dogs leaving behind nothing more than crushed sculls and what looked like a couple of breast implants. Of course as it always seemed to be with the pale human Stiles was right, he was as much right in life as he was in Derek’s dreams and like in reality and in Derek’s nightmares they ended-up running for their lives as the creature that reeked of decay chased after them, and as it always happened in his dreams Stiles suddenly tripped on something and crashed to the ground and straining his ankle.

  
Like in all his Stiles-based nightmares Derek was once again made to fight a monster he couldn’t hurt, his claws would brake as he made attempt to rip into the moss and fungi covered body of the troll that looked like the love child of Hellboy and Groot, and Derek swore as he tried to avoid the hornless and tailless creature from punching his lights-out that he was going to skip move nights with the pack for at least six months because he was starting draw parallels between the monsters that stumbled into Beacon Hills and the creatures in the movies Stiles made him watch.

  
Derek struggles to stray out of the trolls reach and as his claws keep breaking he can’t spare a moment to listen to Stiles who keeps shouting something at a distance while throwing pieces of rock and sticks at the troll instead of doing what Derek had barked at him to do, of course Derek should’ve known Stiles wouldn’t just leave him to face the troll on his own because Stiles wasn’t smart enough to do such a thing.

  
There’s a crack of thunder loud enough to shake the ground and it’s just enough of a distraction to give the troll the chance it needs to punch Derek right in the chest and the impact is absolutely horrible the ache of impact spreading through his body that has gone flying through the air while dark spots dance around his vision. Then Derek feels his body, his back hit one of the many trees of the very forest where Derek had ran around in with his family, he hears something snap and all suddenly there’s no more pain or any other sensation below his chest where a heart and a pair of lunges struggle to get back to working properly.

  
If it wasn’t for the terror of what might happen while he lay unconscious on the forest floor then Derek would’ve gladly slipped into the darkness, but he fears what might happen if he’s not awake and aware of Stiles Stilinski and the stupid actions of the idiot.

  
Derek prays as he struggles to move that this was a very vivid nightmare, but even without counting he can tell he’s got then broken fingers, and he watches in horror as Stiles the idiot rushes towards him instead of doing what Derek had told him to do at least twenty times by now.

  
`Derek! ´ Stiles yells as he hurries towards him completely oblivious to the troll that was now completely focused on the pale stumbling youth, all Derek can do is try one last time to get Stiles to leave and so he yells demanding the foolish human to just run but Derek’s voice is drowned out by a loud roar that has them all covering their ears as the sounds is viciously loud.

  
A figure appears from behind the trees, its fast but not as fast as Derek is when he’s in control of his body but there’s still something about this slightly slower werewolf that speaks of skill which seems proven by the way the werewolf dressed in a pair of blue pajama bottoms and a white Henley leaps onto the trolls back, the troll bends forward at the sudden increase of weight on its back and shoulders as the werewolf with greyish hair perches himself on the broad shoulders. Derek watches as the werewolf slides a pair of its fingers into the nostrils of the troll and rips them causing the troll to bend its head down, the unfamiliar werewolf who looked like he’d just climbed out of bed cuts into the space where neck meats head, the troll lets out an odd garbled sound before its arms drop to its sides and its mouth full of yellow and mossy teeth drops open and its face goes lacks. The werewolf leaps off of the troll that drops to the ground unceremoniously, no air flowing through its lunges and heart perfectly still and watery eyes void of life.

  
The strange werewolf stands up straight after a few seconds of clearly listening for any signs that the troll wasn’t yet dead, the wolf groans as his back and neck crack even without him shifting back to human former.

  
Stiles seems to snap out of his stunned state at the sound of cracking bones and turns to look at Derek triumphantly pointing at the troll as he says far too excitedly and joyously, `I told you, I told you to go for the back of its neck didn’t I! Why don’t you ever trust me Derek, you should trust me because I’m the brains of this pack and…´but before Stiles gets to finish what he’s about to say the strange werewolf is on him.

  
Derek swears this has to be a nightmare as the werewolf with a head full of hair that is every shade of grey lunges at Stiles but the werewolf doesn’t go for Stiles throat and doesn’t paint the forest floor red with Stiles blood, what if does is almost has horrible as it pulls Stiles close before diving into a kiss that was full of desperate want, the clawed and bloodied hands travelling all over Stiles back and neck even in his hair; and Stiles just stands there in shock, eyes wide and panicked. The kissing doesn’t take long as Derek roars it to an end when Stiles starts to smell like he might just give into the attention and Derek can’t have that, he may be able to convince himself that he would one day be able to handle Stiles dating someone but seeing Stiles kissing or rather being kissed by someone just was as bad as the nightmares where Stiles died because of Derek and so Derek roars, startling Stiles enough to cause him to pull-back from the kiss.

  
But the werewolf is quick to pull Stiles back against its own much broader but not taller body while rumbling softly out the words, `I’ve missed you so much.´

  
`I don’t even fucking know you.´ Stiles protests while trying to wiggle out of the strong hold of the wolf that pulls just back enough for Stiles to look him straight in the eyes.  
`Are you sure?´ the werewolf asks, challenges which would of course draw to Stiles need to prove himself, Stiles goes perfectly still where he stands and just looks or rather glares into the eyes of the werewolf who continues to smile at Stiles like he was the love of its life.

  
Derek doesn’t expect to Stiles’ heart to skip a beat, he doesn’t expect for Stiles to gasp with disbelief and shock or for him to reach out and cradle the bearded face of the werewolf who has to be in his seventies or older it was hard to tell.

  
`Oh my God.´ Stiles breathes out in wonder and disbelief, `Derek? ´

  
`What?´ Derek asks where he still lays useless and broken there’s very little comfort in the pins and needles he’s starting to feel all the way from his toes to his knees even if he suspects it’s the first sign that he’d getting back together again.

  
`Yes my love.´ the werewolf honestly sounds like he’s in love with Stiles and by the way he’s now gently touching Stiles face the way Derek could only dream of doing has Derek growling, and he feels like snapping his fangs around the ankle of the other wolf who was now moving in for another kiss.

  
`Oh my God.´ Stiles breathes out avoiding the kiss directed at him thankfully, `you’re – you’re Derek.´

  
Derek stops trying to drag is body towards Stiles and the werewolf who smells familiar and yet not, and he looks up at Stiles and then the werewolf who just nods.

  
`It’s me, a bit older than what your used too.´ the werewolf laughs softly eyes full of something that reminds Derek of the way his parents would look at each other.

  
`Oh my God, you’re Derek.´ Stiles repeats a few more times before saying, `You’re like old and still hot, how the hell is that possible?´

  
`Lucky.´ the older wolf rumbles softly, hand gently cupping Stiles cheek.

  
`You’re – you’re my – I mean you’re Sourwolf?´ Stiles starts and Derek is about to say that’s not possible but the other wolf nods and says without his heart skipping a beat, `Yes Stiles, it’s me your Sourwolf.´ Stiles ears turn bright red and the blush spreads all over his face and he mumbles out, `Not… not mine.´

  
`Yours Stiles, always yours ´ is the response Stiles gets and Derek feels suddenly like his own heart is about to stop as the wolf continues to say, `I was yours from the start, I just didn’t know it back then too clouded by anger and suspicion, distrust and later fear.´ and that sounds painfully familiar to Derek who is slowly starting to accept the fact that this werewolf touching Stiles might be him.

  
`I’ve been yours even when I swore to myself I wasn’t. ´ Stiles has stopped breathing his hands clinging to the bloodied fabric of the tunic the old-man was wearing, `I’ve only come back because of you.´ Stiles’ heart does a strange thing inside his chest and Derek can smell a scent he’d never smelled before coming off of Stiles, and it has him looking up at the slightly teary eyes of the boy who truly was the reason why kept coming back, from where he’s still stuck on the ground like unable to move his legs Derek can still see a glimmer of hopefulness in Stiles eyes and it makes his own heart skip a beat.

  
The older version of Derek himself kisses away the tears escaping from the young man who’d chosen to go to community college because his heart had told him to stay close to home so he could take care of everyone, and Derek had cursed him for it and loved him for it even more.

  
`Not – not true.´ Stiles whispers against the broad shoulder of the werewolf when he’s pulled into a hug Derek can’t give him, has never been able to give him in the fear of never being able to let the human go afterwards.

  
`It’s far more truthful than your denial is.´ Derek hears the older male whisper into the soft hair that had been allowed to grow out under neglect, Derek had been happy when Stiles had started to grow his hair out even if he’d been less thrilled when he heard that the only reason it had happened was because Stiles had been too stressed out to even notice his hair had started growing.

  
`I loved you far too long from a distance Stiles, and now I’m here to make sure I don’t waste all the years we could’ve had but weren’t allowed too because we were too stupid to take that all important leap of faith.´ the older werewolf says rubbing Stiles back gently.

  
`Why now? ´ Stiles asks timidly, `Why come now and not when you were like younger? ´

  
Derek notices the way his older-self tenses, but he answers none the less truthfully.

  
`We grew-old Stiles, and I’m happy we did and I got a chance to have you for as many years as we were given. But knowing that we could’ve had more time and we didn’t because we were both too afraid to trust that the feelings were mutual, I can’t just sit and do nothing if there was a chance we could’ve had at least seven more years together.´

  
`I’m going to die before Derek, you, aren’t I? ´ Stiles asks but he doesn’t sound distraught or afraid while for Derek just the suggestion that Stiles would die one day felt like he’s unable to breathe suddenly, and if it was so that Stiles would die before him Derek had to question how the older-version of himself could still stand to be alive or how the world continue to exist.

  
`Unfortunately yes, ´ the old-man with now human hands says and there’s no mistaking the tear escaping from the slightly less bright eyes, `you aged like humans do far too quickly.´

  
`But, ´ Stiles says voice quivering slightly, `but I’m going to be old, right? Like I was around to see you grow-old, to make jokes about you being an old-grumpy man, right?´ the older werewolf laughs out a yes before continuing with a voice full of love and amusement, `Oh my love, you were there to hold our granddaughter Claudia when she’s born. I promise you, you lived a long life one which I hope was better than you’d expected it to be.´

  
Derek feels a strange sensation within his chest at the mention of a family, a family he could never have imagined having not after all that had transpired in his life to make him doubt he would be able to ever keep the ones he loved safe.

  
`That’s good then.´ Stiles says softly which shouldn’t make Derek’s heart feel like it was growing in size, `I’ve always wanted kids, and I’d probably make an awesome granddad.´

  
`That you will.´ the older Derek says hugging Stiles a little bit tighter before whispering against Stiles neck, `And you were my perfect husband, ´ and Derek starts hear the crackling of lightning.

  
`Don’t let me push you away, I’ll try, you know I will when I think it will keep you safe.´ the old-man says before letting Stiles go and kissing him like it was goodbye which it was, `You’re the strong one of the two of us, you’re the fighter so fight for us, ´ Stiles nods and clings to the old once white fabric, `because I don’t want to regret wasting any more years on being stupid and supposedly noble.´

  
`I promise.´ Stiles says and his heart doesn’t skip a beat which earns him another kiss and with their foreheads resting against one another the older-Derek says rather miserably, `I have to go baby, you need to let me go.´

  
`But – but, ´ Stiles starts and he looks genuinely worried and afraid.

  
`I’ll be fine, the kids are always around these days pestering me.´ the older werewolf says while gently peeling Stiles off of him while peppering Stiles face with little kisses before slipping away from Stiles’ reach, and walking towards what looks like a thin like of light hovering between the trees.


End file.
